


dreamlover

by sonlali



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali
Summary: david falls asleep during movie night, and patrick is very fond of sleepy david.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 36
Kudos: 171





	dreamlover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/gifts).



> happy birthday, gray!! here's 600 words of sleepy snuggling! 😘 thank you for your endless support and enthusiasm and for being a really great friend. ilu and hope you have a wonderful day! <3
> 
> title is from mariah, obvi

David snuffles a little in his sleep, and Patrick’s cheeks hurt from the sheer force of his smile. He pauses the movie and gently lowers the lid of his laptop so as to not wake David. 

“I was watching that.” David’s eyes are still closed, but his brows are furrowed in indignation. 

“Oh, is that so?” Patrick fights to keep the laughter from his voice. “What just happened in the movie then?”

“Julia was preparing to deliver a compelling monologue to the shopkeepers who had refused to help her, and frankly, it should be a crime to interrupt such an important moment in cinematic history.”

“David, your eyes are closed! You were very clearly asleep.”

There’s a long pause and then David opens and closes his mouth several times, smacking his lips in a way that Patrick should not find nearly as adorable as he does.

“Was not.” 

“You were snoring.”

“I absolutely was _not_.” David’s eyelids flutter open slightly, his eyes bleary and unfocused. He struggles to lift his head up to glare at Patrick and falls short, instead dropping his heavy head on Patrick’s chest. 

“Okay, but you _were_ drooling.” Patrick wipes at the corner of David’s mouth, and yep, he _absolutely_ should not find that cute. 

David’s eyes droop closed again, and he doesn’t respond for a moment. Patrick thinks he has fallen back to sleep, but then David suddenly speaks again.

“Ew, Patrick.”

Patrick bends to drop a kiss to the top of David’s head, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent of his shampoo. He shifts carefully to place the laptop on his bedside table, stroking a hand soothingly along David’s arm when he grumbles in protest from Patrick’s movement. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s go to sleep now. We can finish watching Julia’s big speech tomorrow.”

“We’ll have to start over.” David mumbles into Patrick’s chest. “You have to watch the entire movie in one setting to fully appreciate the artistry. It would be disrespectful to Julia to start tomorrow from halfway through.” 

“Of course, we wouldn’t want to be rude to Julia.” Patrick shuffles down in the bed and adjusts the covers around them both, pressing a smiling kiss to David’s forehead. 

“You say that as a joke, but we do not want that kind of bad karma lingering on us if we ever meet Julia.” David’s words are slurred with sleep, and Patrick is stupidly charmed by David’s insistence on arguing his point even while mostly asleep.

“You think she’d be able to sense our history of disrespect?” 

“She won’t be sensing any disrespect from _me_.”

“Okay, David. Sleep now.”

“ _You_ sleep now.” David’s lips stick out in a pout that Patrick can’t resist capturing in a kiss.

“How about we both go to sleep now?”

“Mm. Love.”

“You love sleep?” Patrick wraps his arms around David more securely and allows his own eyes to drift closed.

“No. Love… mm lo-” 

“You love Julia?” Patrick slips a hand up the back of David’s shirt to stroke the soft, delicate skin of David’s lower back.

“No. Wait, yes. But no.” David pokes at Patrick’s stomach until Patrick begins to squirm, laughing.

“You don’t love Julia?” 

“Ugh, Pa- _trick_!” David’s voice adopts the high whine that's only present when he’s really tired, and Patrick _definitely_ shouldn’t find that so charming. “Love _you_.”

“I love you, too, David. Sweet dreams, baby.”

David raises his hand clumsily, pressing a finger to Patrick’s lips — only missing his mark the first two attempts — and makes a low shushing sound. “Shh, sleep time.”

Patrick kisses David’s finger and smiles. “Okay, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@landofsonlali](https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
